1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to a connector for coupling a cable to a terminal point and more particularly for coupling the shield of a cable to a grounding point.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
One wrap-around type of connector for coupling a ground conductor to the exposed shield of a jacketed cable is shown in U.S. Patent Ser. No. 3,549,787 Entitled, "Connector for Coupling a Ground Conductor to the Shield of a Shielded Conductor", by John J. Churla, Jr., issued Dec. 22, 1970 and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. This connector does well with small solid ground conductors or flexible stranded ground conductors, and with shielded conductors where the shield has some strength to it or is well supported by the dielectric it surrounds. With large sized ground conductors and flexible shields, or dielectrics, it is possible that the ground conductor tab will not be urged about the ground conductor as the connector is installed about the shielded cable but will, instead, be held open enough to be forced through the shield and into, or through, the dielectric making contact to and shorting the shield to the central conductor. Also, even if the tab closes about a solid, large ground conductor, the entire conductor remains within the wrap of the connector and can prevent the full closure of the connector or distort the dielectric and thereby change the cable's characteristics.